SOMETHING BORROWED
by blue is heaven
Summary: Inspired from the movie Just go with it. SasuNaru so there are changes in the plot. Sasuke gets trapped in his own scheme and then drags Naruto down with himself, after all what are secretaries for anyway...
1. Chapter 1

_**Something Borrowed**_

(New story old plot

This is inspired from that movie with Jennifer Aniston and Adam Sandler but on a more serious note because let's face it nothing with Sasuke in it can be called comedy.

I think someone else wrote a story on it.

This is four shot

Rating M SASUNARU

Warning: Bad punctuation, bad grammar and BoyxBoy (hard) in the next chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Or anything else except for the slight changes in the plot.)

The blonde secretary sat at his desk, typing away appointments in his e- journal, not to mention the side notes (on post aids) and the reminders for each entry. He had his large spectacles in place and a concentrated frown on his brow because of a duplicate entry. His long tan fingers though didn't cease in their typing even as he heard his boss step out from his office, even as he heard his boss's footsteps echoing in the hall and advancing towards his desk even as…

"Hn"

One blonde brow rose but the typing didn't stop,

A throat cleared itself and finally the blonde looked up after deciding to take pity on his uptight boss.

"Yes Sir?" Naruto inquired sweetly while looking into the obsidian eyes of his employer.

"Uzumaki I want to have a word with you, if you will be kind enough to follow me" with that the boss turned his back to the blond and proceeded to walk way.

Naruto got up hurriedly and slung his office bag for good measure because you never knew with these Uchihas and their workaholic attitude.

He traced the steps of his employer like a puppy but remained indignant because he would rather be made to resemble a fox than a dog. He soon found himself seated in his boss's car which was nothing new, after all he was an unofficial errand boy both personally and professionally or that was what his boss thought of him.

So he took his seat and knew that Mr. Uchiha must have something really important to say if he was willing to sit next to him. Then the boring car ride ended and Naruto found himself seated in a booth with his high profile and stick-stuck-up-his-ass boss.

Sasuke admittedly didn't take a lot of time to think about this_ arrangement _but he didn't have much time as it was or all he had worked to build would end. So our not so little Uchiha took a deep breath and looked straight into the cerulean eyes of his secretary covered by those hideous glasses.

"I want you to marry me"

Silence

Complete and total silence

Not even a croaking frog in the background

Sasuke saw the stunned face of his secretary particularly his dilated eyes. His secretary had big eyes didn't he?

Sasuke was dragged out of his musings when the usually loud mouth assistant of his spoke up.

"Excuse me?" in a meek voice

Sasuke straightened up and prepared to present the scenario to the idiot. God knows that if he had any other way, he would have taken that immediately.

"You heard it right Uzumaki, I want you to become my spouse"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Him? Marry Sasuke? Before his heart could flutter anymore and he could give a meaningful 'yes' his boss busted his bubble of happiness

"Or pretend to be one that is"

A hurt frown was about to take place on Narutos face before he smoothed it out. He knew his luck could never be that good

"What do you mean, sir?" finally came out of the blonde

"I'm glad you asked Uzumaki" Sasuke replied in a very professional voice

"You see, it all started when I had just graduated High school"

_**Flash Back Alert**_

_Sasuke was sitting in a bar when he heard giggling at the door. He instinctively knew that the giggling was directed at him. He gave a loud sigh just like he used to in high school. The sad part was that even guys giggled in presence. Anyway, he just ignored them and got up to go before he could be mauled by his unwanted fans. But he was too late as the bar stools on his both sides were quickly occupied by a group of people; most of them were his fellow high school student._

_But before the nasally Sasuke-baby could be uttered by one of his persistent fan girl, Haruno, also known as the pink witch of doom. Another loud shriek by a guy was uttered. Yes a guy. _

"_What is that on your finger" que the dramatic point towards his hands_

_Sasuke also looked at his own finger and found that the ring his mother had jokingly placed on his finger was still there. He bought a beautiful ring for his mother on the wedding anniversary of his parents and his mother had jokingly told him to 'place the ring dear sir'_

_He had played along and they had all shared a laugh. And just to complete the act Itachi had given his mother a ring and she had placed it on his hand. That was s day ago and he had forgotten about it. Until now that is._

"_Sasuke-baby are you engaged" the question came out of the crowd gathered around him._

"_Or worse are you m-married" _

_Now Sasuke got irritated, it was just a ring!_

"_Does this mean I-I I mean w-we have to give up on you" Sakura asked through her tears._

_Wait a minute, Sasuke's interest was roused. This could be his ticket to a fan-girl/boy free life._

_He gave a smirk to the wailing crowd and finished the show off with_

"_Yes I'm afraid your right, my family arranged my engagement. This was done for our personal and professional benefit. So it would be better if you all gave up since I am very much infatuated with my near-future spouse"_

_With that Sasuke left the crowd stunned into silence and smirked the way to his house._

_After that he was bothered considerably less and the ring was never taken off. He had moved to a different country and received the same stalker like response from the people around him until they saw the ring._

_Sasuke actually kissed the ring once (more than once) and presented his undying love to it one day while drunk._

"So what does that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked impatiently though he was a little amused at the excess information of the ring-kissing kind slipped out

"I'm getting there idiot" growled Sasuke. He didn't like being interrupted.

_This was all very well until Sasuke finally found a person that he would like to settle down with. He was a Hyuuga and a very respectable one at that. Sasuke had been mindful enough to remove his ring but kept it close in his pants pocket. He had found a beautiful man with a long mane of brown hair sitting opposite him for a meeting on a joint project of Uchiha-Hyuuga companies. He hadn't been too impressed with the appearance but the mild manner and quiet demeanor of the Hyuuga had intrigued him._

_He had asked out the man thinking about the benefit of his company and the dating quickly got serious as did Neji._

_Sasuke never liked sex and with Neji it was no different. Sasuke was a complete dominant and Neji, a submissive. He would pound away his frustration and even the gorgeous sight beneath him wouldn't bring him to completion. It would take ages for that and the neat freak Sasuke would have to clean up properly after he would finally have his release by that time Neji would be a mess of cum and sweat and soundly sleep so Sasuke had no hesitation in leaving his clothes behind. But one day he got a little careless and Neji discovered his secret. But after having an epic fight (just grunts really) Neji demanded to meet his husband/wife._

_Sasuke denied having one only to be accused of being a liar. So he finally got tired and ended up saying_

"_Yes I am married or was really. We are having a divorce because he cheated on me" here even Sasuke was amazed at his lie._

"_So there is no point in wanting to meet him. And I keep that ring as force of habit"_

_But Neji still wanted to meet the man that Sasuke married and see what kind of person he was._

_They were after all going to marry each other._

_Sasuke quickly agreed and gave a sigh of relief when Neji refused to have sex. God knows he couldn't sleep on his bed thinking of all the germs their activities created plus preparing Neji really was a lot of work._

_But the sleep never came that night because Neji's voice kept ringing in his ears_

"_I want to meet him, meet your soon to be ex-husband the day after tomorrow"_

_If Uchihas could say oh-shit then Sasuke would be shouting that right now. He didn't know a single person who would be willing to play the part for him._

_He was just thinking of all the possible people when his phone started ringing. He ignored it until it went to the answering machine._

_**Leave a message after this beep "Mr. Uchiha sorry for contacting you at your personal phone but i had reminder to make sure your aware of your meeting with the Hatake industries at 6 a.m. tomorrow. Just remember that Kakashi Hatake has an early morning flight for China tomorrow. So ok sir? Goodbye and sorry again"**_

_Sasuke brain gave him a picture of his blonde secretary. What was his name again Nar-something. Well that guy would be perfect. He already was his errand boy plus he was needy so he won't refuse and who would refuse such an opportunity anyway. If it came to it Sasuke could manipulate him with his job._

_Sasuke gave a smirk to himself and slept peacefully now that the plan was formed completely in his head._

_**Flash back End Warning**_

"So Uzumaki what do you say?" Sasuke didn't show but he really was anxious inside.

TBC

Rate and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

**SOMETHING BORROWED**

(A/N: Thank you for reviewing. I was so happy to see them, it really made my day! Please keep on reviewing and reading my stories.

Rating: Chapter (T), Story (M) BoyXboy (SASUNARU)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Inspired from 'just go with it' with my own little changes.)

"So Uzumaki what do you say?" Naruto was confused. He had only two options either to accept the proposal or not. Accepting would mean equivalent to putting a dagger to his heart and not accepting would mean losing his job. He had been working with Uchiha long enough to know the hidden meaning behind his words. But he wasn't pondering at the options given. He had caught the smirk settled on the lips of his boss. What was confusing him is what should he use to kill his boss off with, a table knife would work fast but that shiny fork would hurt more. His eyes were switching between fork or knife, fork or knife, fork or….

"I haven't got all day Uzumaki. Just tell me your answer" Sasuke asked impatiently

Bastard! Acting like he had a choice. What Naruto wouldn't give to make his boss pay.

Fork or knife?

An exaggerated impatient sigh.

Fork or knife?

"Uzumaki" tap on the table. Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Fork definitely fork…

"I'll do it, sir"

Another smirk

"That was what I was expec-hoping you would say" insert mental snort "So we should work out the plan before I introduce you as my husband to my fiancé"

"Y-Yeah that's a good idea" sad smile "but you have an appointment in half an hour with the Suzuki's"

"Yes well you should know that till this sham goes on your weekends are not off. And all the hours you spend with me for this will be counted as over time so you'll be getting paid for it"

A small price to pay for the torture Naruto's heart will go through in this sham. He just hoped that Uchiha never finds out his real feelings or else all he worked to build would fall apart.

They met for the _arrangement _on Saturday where Sasuke briefed his assistant on the situation. He started on Neji and moved towards his family.

"My older brother's name is…."

"Itachi!" Naruto interrupted with a shrill voice.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Sasuke inquired, genuinely surprised.

"Sir, I've been working with you for the past four years. I have handled all your affairs both personal and professional since then. I know the birthdays of all your family members, all the anniversaries that come in the history of each of them. I handle all your house, car and office issues. There isn't anything that I don't know about you and even about the ones you've been in relationship with. So the awkward formal introductions aren't necessary please just tell me my part so we can get this over with"

If Sasuke was surprised before, he was stunned now but he didn't let it show on his face.

"Very well, so I should just tell you the few details in the plans."

"Yes that would be better, the sooner this is over the sooner I can have my weekends back" Geez his assistant sure loved his weekends if his tone was anything to go by. Plus Sasuke couldn't figure out the reason for the flippant attitude. Uzumaki never used that tone with him.

"Ah yes, let's get on with it"

That commenced the start of the long and lengthy plan.

Meet Neji tonight

Talk like you are a hidden slut

Make sure he never wants to talk to you again and is completely ok with us working in the same company.

NEVER MEET NEJI AGAIN

"Wait I have just one question" interrupted Naruto

"Yes?"

"Are we divorced or about to get divorced?"

"Separated, on the last stages of our divorce getting final"

Uzumaki just gave a quizzical look at the unnecessary details

"Uchihas don't do anything half-planned" Uzumaki rolled his eyes at that. His assistant was showing a lot of attitude today wasn't he.

"And what was our reason for being divorced?"

"That's easy, you cheated on me" calm sigh

"Say what?" Naruto shrieked.

"Easy Uzumaki, it's just a minor detail"

"No, no why do I have to be the bad guy?" Naruto got up he would take any reason to get out of this no matter how stupid "I'm not doing this"

"Nar-uh-Uzumaki you're the bad guy because he is my fiancé I can't be the bad guy now can I be"

"But why would you make me cheat or act slutty, why not mutual decision for separation?"

"Nar.." a frustrated sigh from Sasuke "Uzumaki because everyone knows that Uchihas are perfect something had to be wrong for the divorce"

"Uchihas aren't perfect are they or you wouldn't very well be here asking me for help" Naruto knew he was getting overworked over something stupid. He knew this was actually hurt coming out.

"We are perfect, Uzumaki. I would never have chosen you if I wasn't helpless"

Hurt at Sasukes ignorance

"you are the most idiotic…."

Hurt at Sasukes request

"stupid….."

At his own stupidity

"incompetent….."

At his own helplessness.

"assistant. Nar-urgh"

At the fact that Sasuke didn't even know his name

"It's Naruto. NA-RU-TO. Not that hard perfect Uchiha" Naruto shouted after finally having enough of this.

He was about to storm out of the café they were at when Sasuke grabbed his arms

"Look what I said was a bit much. I admit it. I need your help and I'm just really pressed for time" Sasuke bit out reluctantly

"So stay and help me"

Naruto turned around. He decided to make the best of this needy Sasuke

"Say please"

"Say what now Uzumaki?"

"I said say please" Naruto smirked

Sasuke glared at his stubborn, idiotic, glasses wearing secretary. He had no choice and his assistant knew it.

"Please Uzumaki"

"That's better Uchiha, now shall we get on with it?" this was fun.

"Hn, but first we should get new clothes for you not to mention the accessories" Sasuke was making a mental list. He should just call Deidara and fix an appointment. He will handle Uzumaki.

"Naruto" Naruto corrected.

"What?" Sasuke broke out of his thoughts. Could he read minds now?

"If you want this to be believable you should start calling me Naruto even in your head Uchiha"

"What about yourself uzu-uhm-Naruuuto" Sasuke tested the name on his tongue "shouldn't you call me Sasuke too?"

"no the rule doesn't apply to me I'm the slutty ex-husband. I get to do whatever I want"

Naruto had just come out of the Saloon owned by the best buddy of Itachi, Deidara. He liked the long haired platinum blonde man though in the past two hours Naruto had been violated both physically and mentally by the same man and his team.

Physically because they touched him in places they shouldn't have and with things that shouldn't have been invented. Mentally, because they shredded each article of clothing he was sporting before, complete with his boxers.

Naruto liked that pair of boxers. But he complied fully except when Deidara wanted to do the whole princess diaries scene where they break her glasses during the makeover. He supported his argument with the fact that he neither had curly hair nor awkward teenage looks and he ignored the snort Deidara gave at the last part.

But the result that came out was very satisfying. Right now Naruto just wanted to see his boss's reaction. He got settled in the Uchiha car and got dropped off outside a high end restaurant. He went inside and asked for the Uchiha reservation. The person handling the list gave an appreciative sweep over Narutos frame and gestured towards the private area. Naruto walked hurriedly towards his boss, not liking the glint in the man's eyes.

Sasuke had been waiting for the past fifteen minutes for his idiot assistant he meant Naruto to walk through that entrance area. But he just wouldn't. Sasuke was just about to call Deidara when...

"Sorry I'm late Uchiha" Naruto said coming into the private booth. He looked absolutely not like he did before. His tan skin was glowing like it had just been polished, his hair looked more golden than their usual blonde and his eyes, they were beautiful without the frame hiding them partially from the view. His assistant looked beau-er-different yes he looked different. Add the looks with the designer clothes he was sporting, he could easily pass for a Uchiha spouse. So Sasuke was stunned, pleased and a little bit of some other emotion he'd rather not go into and there was no way he would show anything. He kept his porcelain face serious and rather asked

"What happened to calling me sir?"

If Naruto was disappointed at the cool response to his change then he didn't show it. He rather came forward and sat at the far end of the booth. He gave a non-committal shrug "you take my weekends I take back the respect I give you usually it's a give and take Uchiha"

Sasuke grit his teeth at the reply. Every time Naruto uttered 'Uchiha', he wanted to wring his neck for some unknown reason. He wanted to arm his hands around that long beautiful neck with an artless arch. That glistening bronze neck was casually on display too. If Sasuke was anything but an Uchiha he would be salivating at the unconscious delicious display. But Sasuke just tried to ignore his inner pervert and focused on the plan. Yes the plan. Plan involving Neji. Neji, the guy he wanted to marry. That barely snapped him out of the trance and they started working out the finer details like how long they have known each, how long were they married, how did they meet, why did they decided to get separated, how was their relation now etc.

Sasuke decided that he'd handle most of the talking part because he was way more articulate plus Naruto really for just for the show. Naruto decided to let Sasuke do whatever he wanted but remembered to match their stories just in case.

It went like this:

_They had a mutual friend. Sasuke saw him once and asked him out. They were married soon after dating for a few months. The marriage went well for three years until Sasuke got a little busy with work thus neglecting his husband _("You had to have some part in it, you couldn't be completely innocent!" Naruto huffed out)_. Which caused Naruto to start cheating on him and one day Sasuke caught him in their own house _("that caused the divorce to process faster, idiot" Sasuke pointed out when Naruto objected)_. Sasuke immediately made Naruto move out _("You didn't even give me time to pack" Naruto fake-sobbed and Sasuke just shook his head)._ That was a year ago and after getting court-separation they filed for divorce and the process has been going on for the past five months. So only a month is left for the final leave. The marriage was kept a secret because Sasuke's family didn't like Naruto and later they refused to acknowledge it. Now they act like it didn't even take place in the first place. Naruto was needy with no qualification _("hey" Naruto pouted) _so Sasuke decided to give him a job in his office. They are now sort-of-friends _("No we are not, Naruto" "yes we are Sasuke or how else would you convince me 'your ex-husband' to meet your fiancé?" "Hn, fine!")

With that they noticed that it was close to five. That meant that Neji would be coming in any second.

"Your boy punctual, Uchiha?" Naruto asked indifferently

"Very, Naruto"

"Good" Inner Naruto was not happy but Naruto had to put up the act or else he would lose his job too.

"Hn" And they waited for Neji.

A few minutes later Sasuke got up and Naruto knew that Neji had arrived. He didn't know how Sasuke got the information so fast maybe he had a Neji alarm or something.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" Naruto asked or hummed.

"Don't embarrass me or ruin all my hard work, understand?" Sasuke asked/said menacingly

Naruto's eyes quickly darted around the table he was at and after few seconds he relaxed visibly.

There, in Naruto's line of sight lay an innocent pair of fork and knife.

A/N: Ok I said this is a four shot but it turned out to be a six shot. I will post the next chapter soon till then enjoy this.

Rate and review, if you have any criticism regarding this story your welcome to share it with me.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**SOMETHING BORROWED**

(A/N: Thank you all you guys for reviewing, I was just so happy to receive such a response from you all. That includes the alerts, making it your favourite! I feel so loved!

Answer: This is not an mpreg and if any form of adoption is involved you guys will find out! So that is the main change in the plot from the movie as Naruto is also in his 20's.

Rating: T for the chapter M for the fic

Pairings: SASUNARU BOYxBOY)

Naruto was sitting at the table and waiting for the 'couple' to come in. But in the midst of playing with the table cloth he heard whispers, or grunts? He couldn't be very sure.

"_No, I want to talk to him alone"_ it was said by a voice Naruto couldn't recognize.

"_But Neji"_ ah that was Neji _"you don't know him. He's not the world's easiest person to deal with"_ why that little, Naruto will show him easy. First his face then his….

"_I don't care. I want to talk to him alone Sasuke. I didn't arrange a meeting with him just to have you in the middle to make a very awkward chat. We can grunt through it and he will sit sipping a drink"_ Neji, it seemed, insisted. It pained Naruto to admit it but he liked Neji more by the minute. Maybe he wasn't some airheaded non-bimbo (because guys can't be bimbos).

"_Fine"_ Sasuke finally gave in it seemed _"But let me go in to at least introduce you both"_

"_I'm capable of making an introduction myself Sasuke"_ score for Neji, Naruto cheered mentally _"But you can come in with me and leave soon after"_

Having said that, they immediately entered and Naruto had to accept the fact that they made a gorgeous couple. They complemented each other in every way. In ways that Naruto and Sasuke just wouldn't be able to. Before Naruto could wallow in his self-pity, the couple had approached the table.

Sasuke glared unnecessarily at Naruto. If Uchihas were the kind to mime warnings than Sasuke would have made 'you are dead' gesture but sadly as a Uchiha he only say/grunt "Hn"

Naruto blew him a kiss goodbye when Neji turned to make him go. Sasuke powered up his ultimate Uchiha glare, too bad Naruto was immune to it. Take that sucker!

"Hi, my name is Neji Hyuuga" this was said by a very enigmatic man with lilac yes lilac eyes. He was just an inch or so shorter that Sasuke, towering over Narutos' way smaller frame. He had broad structured body with a mane of beautiful brown locks that reached his hips. All Naruto could think was, no wonder Sasuke wants to settle down with him. Naruto himself never could compare with him. Ever.

Naruto quickly broke out of his trance and just barely noticed the smirk Sasuke sent towards him over Nejis back before departing. He shook the hand Neji presented him with and made his own introduction.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uch- oh my I meant Uzumaki" just because Naruto was sad, didn't mean he wouldn't use this opportunity to do whatever he wanted behind Sasukes back.

Neji just smiled at the fumble and Naruto gave a blinding grin back. Naruto gestured for them take a seat.

"So, um Mr. Uzumaki.."

"Please call me Naruto" Naruto interrupted, really liking the stoic man.

"Oh ok Naruuto, you know who I am right?" Neji genuinely asked

Naruto raised his eyebrow "According to my ex-husband, you are the man he intends to marry"

"Yes, I am Sasuke's fiancé" Neji looked directly into Naruto's eyes "Are you ok with this?"

Naruto's hand clenched under the table. Him? Ok with the love of his life getting married to the dreamiest guy ever? Ha you must be joking. "Of course I am or I wouldn't be here now would I?"

When Neji looked like he was about to protest "Look Hyuuga, I lost all claim to Sasuke when I cheated on him. Right now you have more of a right to him then I can ever". _It's not like I had any right in the first place_. Naruto added in his head, bitterly.

"where do you work?" Interesting question

"At the Uchiha industries, after our separation I wasn't able to find a job" Naruto wanted to kill Sasuke here "due to lack of much qualification so Sasuke took pity on me" Bastard " And gave me a job in the sales department"

"Mmhmm" Really Neji was perfect for Sasuke

"So how was your marriage and how'd you meet?" Neji got direct to the point.

How are those two things related anyway? Naruto was confused about that.

"We met thro…" then Naruto had an epiphany. He could say whatever he wanted without his boss having his head for breakfast. He was rubbing his hands just like a fly does as it gets ready to attack on something. Yeah I notice such stuff.

Naruto relaxed in his seat to start on a long story ahead. "I worked at a deli as a waiter where he first saw me. I accidently spilled some drinks on him but he was too smitten by me to care much. We had both noticed the attraction between us but I thought I had lost all and any chances I had with him" insert a huge exaggerated sigh "but he kept on coming back and I kept on serving. One day I had just had been leaving from work when he caught me outside. Unfortunately my big buff boyfriend saw us and they got into a fight. Sasuke beat him to a pulp when a truck came out of nowhere. Before it could hit him I jumped in the way. I got hospitalized and went to coma"

"Naruto?"

Naruto didn't know how to control his laughter "I woke up three days later to hear someone sobbing 'Naruto Nooooo Please don't leave me, I can't live without you'. The sobbing was with the hiccups and all. I opened my eyes to see his eyes filed and his face blotched red from all that crying. By the way Sasuke is not good looking when he cries I was just happy he didn't cry during sex after the first time."

"Naruto…."

"He isn't that bad in sack just take care of your hair when you give blowjobs. His hands are like claws. Anyway I went all like 'who are you?' this really got him sad. But I recovered pretty soon. But my best friend….." Neji held his head after giving up trying to call Naruto out of his rant.

15 minutes of non-stop talking from Naruto…

"…..And that is how you cook peri peri fries but…" Naruto was having so much fun with this.

"Naruto!" Neji shouted finally losing his patience

"Geez you didn't need to shout Hyuuga and just when I was getting to the good part" Naruto was smirking inside and pouting on the outside.

"Who are you really? Sasuke hired you didn't he." Neji asked suspiciously

"W-what makes you say that?" Maybe he went a little overboard.

"I don't think Sasuke could've married anyone so talkative and with such a bright persona. I mean Sasuke is like a big brooding block of black that is why we click because I'm like that too while you're so vibrant. So I'll ask again, who are you? Why didn't he bring his real ex? Plus no offense but it doesn't seem like you know Sasuke at all" Neji asked a little mad.

Naruto was fuming inside, he had to admit that he liked the fact that Neji at least understood Sasuke and wasn't above accepting the reality. But as far as not knowing the real Sasuke was concerned…..

"Look Hyuuga, I know Sasuke only grunts a Hn most of the time. He has a huge case of superiority complex and he secretly thinks he's the god. He might be the most impossible, cold, stoic and stick-up-his-ass person to put up with but I liked him anyway. Usually people either just see his blinding good looks or hear his indifference towards everything not related to him, no one sees beneath the surface. And trust me there is a lot beneath the surface not just a good body and a huge dick" wink "but a person who is as soft as a marshmallow towards his family and the ones he loves so don't think for a second that I didn't know him"

Neji saw how passionately Naruto spoke of Sasuke and felt like he had a competitor. Don't get him wrong he didn't exactly love Sasuke. He was good in bed (a bit too uptight though) and marrying him would bring a lot of fame to his name. Plus Sasuke was perfect for him in looks, money, personality and everything. They were so alike that sometimes it wasn't even funny. But here was this person who is extremely attractive and has genuine feelings for the guy so Neji felt like he had to keep his relationship with Sasuke intact.

"Ok I accept that you're his ex but I feel like you don't want to be just his ex. You want to be more still don't you. You're not over him are you" Neji added slyly

Ohshitohshitohshit. Where did that come from, how did he figure that out. Naruto was looking for ways to escape and to not tear his hair out. He could see only one door to the world outside but not a single window damn it. He then devised a plan to create a distraction. He didn't think usual methods like 'look a monkey' would work on Neji. Maybe if he set Neji's long hair on fire, a more vindictive side of him suggested. B-but there was no FIRE not even a candle! And the fork and knife were of no use as well, maybe if he tried to cut off Neji's hair with the knife…Naruto was having a mental breakdown with chibi Naruto repeatedly beating his head to a wall but kept his face neutral.

"I'm right aren't I Naruto?" _got him_ Neji thought.

"I don't know what could have given you that idea" cue nervous laughter.

"Oh, just the way you talk about him. The expressions on your face, when you think of him etc. Plus you even work I the same office just to remain close to him" Neji listed off. Naruto quickly touched his face to see what was wrong

"See?"

Naruto had had enough of this. "Look Hyuuga I have no interest in him. We are over and have been for months even before our marriage ended. He always gave his work more importance and by the time he realized his mistake it was too late. I do admit that I regret cheating on him because our marriage would have been going on if I hadn't. But I have moved on now and so has he"

"What proof do you have that you have moved on. The way I see it, you're still pining after him"

"I have moved on!" "You have not" "Have too" "Have not" "Have too" "Have not" "Have too" "Have not" "Have not"

"Have too!"

"HA you admitted it" Naruto pointed childishly

"Look Naruto that was a dirty trick by the way, so just admit that I'm right!"

"NO you're not!"

"Well why not?"

"Because I-I uh have a boyfriend!"_ Oops_ Naruto thought _where did that come from?_

"What's his name" Neji spat out, not expecting much of a reply.

_Think Naruto think_ "Gaara!" Shit! _Gaara is going to kill me, I'm a dead man_.

"Well we will just have to meet this 'boyfriend' of yours to see if you aren't lying just to cover up your feelings"

"Fine" _double _ _triple_ _shit_

Neji got up abruptly "let's shake on that Naruto. Take no offence over my intimidating behavior. It's just a habit. Plus I have to make sure Sasuke stays with me and I see you as a threat" that right there was honesty.

"No problem Hyuuga, I can understand your condition. I'm just that amazing" Naruto said while shaking the hand presented to him. Naruto laughed at the man's honestly, if it would've been anyone else they would have tried to cover up their behavior.

"Call me Neji, Naruto"

"Not necessary Hyuuga"

"Why not, why is it different for you" Neji asked in a put out tone

"I'm the ex who cheated on his husband and has just made a deal with his ex-husbands new fiancé to introduce my own new boyfriend to him. So I get to do what I want"

Neji just gave a slight chuckle at the explanation and decided to accept it. _Naruto was different, a nice kind of different no wonder Sasuke married him_. Neji thought.

With that they both bade each other good bye. Naruto went home on his own because Sasuke left while Neji and him were talking and he had already refused Neji for the ride.

As our little blonde got inside his apartment two things were obvious to him

First: Neji was an amazing guy, just too sharp for his own good.

Second: He was screwed when he calls Gaara tomorrow.

And with those dreadful thoughts his stomach gave a rumble

Third: They had been in a freakin restaurant for over two hours and hadn't eaten anything leaving Naruto hungry.

So Naruto decided to fill his tummy first, everything else could and would come later.

TBC

A/N: the next update will be in a few days, I have practical exams in two days.

RATE AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**SOMETHING BORROWED**

* * *

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I was so happy to see them. And mwah to all who wished me for the exams, they went well. I hope this is funny enough. Plus the next chapter is going to turn the tide for the next big change, I promise you.

There are other pairings here, since I didn't want the whole typical jealous guy thing alone.

Rating: M for a tiny portion

Pairings: SasuNaru

Warnings: boyxboy a little explicit content, bad grammar and bad puntuation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only Sasuke does.)

"Yes!" he shouted "I'm Naruto's boyfriend, the love of his life"

The man twirled and with that so did his apparently red hair. "We are two love birds, youths of happiness" the sort of jade eyes twinkled "With him belongs my soul, my sand, my water, my hair, my nose, my heart and most importantly my dick. Ah how I love thou…."

"What is going on?" asked a very serious husky voice. Naruto gulped as he heard it. _**How did he come home soon, wasn't he supposed to be at work right now**_. He tried to slip away but unfortunately, the owner of this new voice quickly caught him by the shoulder. Naruto started to pray:

_**God I never asked you for anything ok maybe I did but not anything as big as this, only things like control of the world etc. Anyway, today I just want you to save me, save me and my beautiful face from the vicious grip of this man who can potentially kill me. Please I promise to be a good person now. I won't let Kyuubi poop in that old lady's yard; I will not myself poop in the said…**_

"Naru?" the voice asked curiously. The blonde had his head raised like he was glaring at the roof except only one of his eyes was open.

"Yes?" Naruto said hesitantly

"Would you like to tell me why my boyfriend is wearing a red wig, green lenses and most importantly my clothes?"

"Eh" nervous chuckle "what? I didn't notice "cue whistle and act innocent.

"Right" the man raised his eyebrow. The grip on the blondes shoulder tightened.

"Ga-aara it's not what it looks like, I can explain" Naruto stuttered quickly dropping the act

"Well that's odd, because it looks like either you're conning my boyfriend or my boyfriend has taken up acting" he gave one look to the still twirling man and added "that too horribly so"

Gaara wrinkled his brows, which highlighted his kanji tattoo, he had come home thinking he could spend some quality time with his boyfriend and also because he thought Naruto wouldn't be able to guess where he was. _Just me luck _he thought

The twirling black mass came to a halt suddenly and everyone went silent. The other man, with his wig askewed, advanced angrily towards his boyfriend while blonde just stared with amusement. _**Finally he's going get a taste of his own medicine.**_

"I'll have you know that I'm the most youthful actor. I could act all morbid like you but I chose not to. You understand?" Gaara gulped both with arousal and fear. His boyfriend was so damn sexy when he went all serious like that which was seldom really.

"You want me to act like who you are really?" ok Gaara seriously wanted to pound (of the sex kind) the life out of his boyfriend if it weren't for Naruto. With that Gaara gave a scorching glare to his best friend who was staring intently at a crack on the wall.

"Hi, I'm Gaara" deadpanned glare and crossed arms. Lee mimicked Gaara. Who had to admit that his boyfriend pulled off his glare perfectly except that he was just too adorably sexy to invoke fear in anyone.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted with glee _**maybe this could work**_"You did it perfectly this time!" just as soon as he had said it Lee gave his good guy pose complete with shiny teeth and twinkling eyes' _**maybe not'. **_Naruto visibly deflated.

"Yes I will pull off being Gaara and the best boyfriend ever, YATTA" Lee shouted with joy and conviction "and if not, then I will sleep on couch without my cuddly wuddly beside me for a week" Naruto gave a choked laugh at the cuddly wuddly.

_What did I do to deserve such a punishment? _Gaara thought remorsefully. He quickly turned his attention to the only blonde in the room who gulped.

"What did I tell you about pretending to be your boyfriend, Naru?" Gaara demanded from the blonde

"Eh, where exactly are you talking about Panda; on the phone, in your house, at the coffee shop, at your office or in your washroom?" Naruto tried to lighten the mood.

"At all these places, Naru" Gaara growled.

"No?" Naruto supplied with a pout.

"Yes" "does that mean you agree now?" "No? Don't you mean yes?" "No"

"No?" "These cheap tricks don't work on me Naru; I've known you for too long to fall for them"

"It was worth a shot though, yes?"

"No"

"Come on Gaara Don't you feel you owe me your help as my best friend?"

"No"

"Please Gaara?"

"No"

"See this why I accepted when Lee offered me his help with this!"

"No, you're just an idiot that is why I you accepted his help" Gaara pointed out in an all-knowing voice.

"Hey I resent that" Lee huffed out, indignantly

"Ditto" Naruto said immediately "and you'll be the best boyfriend ever, Lee" Naruto winced inside at the visibly fake wig and the misplaced lenses. _**Yeah superb boyfriend that one.**_

"Naru-love I think you'll be better off with the real Gaara pretending to be your boyfriend. I don't think I can act as a person with a dead animal up as his ass for more than a minute. I'm a free spirit you know" Lee said with a hand on his hips.

He then proceeded to do a perfect ballerina twist which was weird since was a martial arts expert.

"Excuse me? Who said I agreed to this?" Gaara questioned his boyfriend.

"Oh well I don't know" Lee pretended to think "you, just this morning"

"I did not" Gaara said with confidence.

"You did" Lee smirked similar to his boyfriend.

"I did not" Gaara insisted

"Really? Gumball because I think I hear 'no sex for a month' whenever you say 'I did not" Lee looked at his finger nails as he said this

Gaara abruptly turned towards Naruto, his blonde bundle of joy and receiver of his invisible killer intent

"After hearing all your pleads I have decided to help you out, Naru and pretend to be your boyfriend for this little while" Gaara said while patting Naruto's back, a bit too hard though.

"ahem" Lee pretended-coughed.

"Just this morning" Gaara added through gritted teeth.

"I love you guys! Thank you so much. I really do need your help Panda you have no clue just how much you've helped me with this" Naruto glomped Lee who was hugging him just as tightly while Gaara just shook his head. Things you have to do for love, the real red head mused even as his jade eyes softened.

While the blonde and the back mass continued to tackle/hug one another, the very fake wig fell down.

And the misplaced lenses went haywire "GAH my eye"

* * *

"_Naruto I love you" Sasuke confessed sweetly_

"_Really?" Naruto asked in bewilderment "Do you mean it?" his hope was growing with every breath he took_

"_N! are you stupid?" Sasuke sneered "why would I want you when I have this piece of sexy ass with me" Sasuke then proceeded to smack said ass. Neji moaned at the contact._

_Naruto's heart broke at hearing this, tears started streaming down his cheeks and he wiped them to find Sasuke and Neji doing a….tango?_

_What the hell?_

_Sasuke and Neji directed their joined hands towards the place that Naruto was standing at and advanced at him at a fast pace and Naruto…._woke up.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief at waking up, he did not want to see Sasuke do a tango. Sasuke made tango look ugly especially with that shampoo-advertisement of a person (Neji).

He then remembered that he had office today; since he had gotten a day off yesterday for the whole Lee-Gaara fiasco. Thank God Sasuke wasn't making him work on Sunday like Gaara's was. That guy is a workaholic and like a father to Lee, Gai.

Naruto was lucky that Sasuke had a family emergency so granted the day-off easily. But now he just had to go.

As Naruto was sitting outside his boss's office, typing away at the files that had to be stored in the computer for the records, schedule and re-schedule his meetings, conferences, bathroom breaks and all that kind of stuff. He was just about to enter the minor fifteen minute toilet break (for himself) when he heard his boss say

"Uzumaki" Naruto quickly stood up to go in after hearing Sasuke, call him from the voice box.

He knocked and entered when the deep voice said "Come in"

**Sasuke** didn't know what to make of his assistant. He did exactly what Sasuke told him NOT to.

He could clearly recall Nejis' words from the night before

"_I liked your ex-husband he's different, not someone I expected"_

"_Hn"_

"_But I have to confirm something…."_

_After a while Sasuke forced out a "What?"_

_Neji smirked __**had to answer now didn't you **__"Oh just something, so I have invited him indefinitely. He'll give the date and I'll decide the place. But you are coming with me"_

"_Hn" "because you have to Sasuke" Sasuke just glared 'but maybe this is a good thing for his future'._

"_Hn" "Good, I'll tell you as soon as he tells me and that'll be through you I'm afraid"_

"_Hn"_

"_Now, I think you failed to mention something about yourself Sasuke" Neji said with twinkling evil eyes_

"_What exactly are you talking about Neji?" Sasuke mentally glared at Naruto maybe that idiot said something_

"_That you can cook Sasuke! He told me all about how you cooked Peri peri fries for your first official date, of course after he came back from juvie…."_

"_Oh really what else did that mor- I mean man told you about us" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he said this_

"_About how you once followed a cow home, about that old lady where his dog poops…._

If Uchihas were the kind to crack knuckles then he would be, as he waited for his assistant to enter, Naruto had a lot to answer for.

Naruto entered with another prayer from his heart (head) you can use your imagination on this one, it involves a trampoline and a baby.

"So Uzumaki, how did the meeting with Neji go?"

"It was nice, he's a good guy and handsome too, with his long brown hair, captivating eyes and not to forget that beautiful skin also…"

"Hn" _**Bastard! Interrupting him all the time**_. "What you told my fiancé is the matter I'll be discussing in with you later Uzumaki" _gulp_ "Right now I want you tell me that what did you do to make Neji meet you again?"

Naruto was confused, Neji didn't tell him that?

"Uh, I didn't do anything in fact he wanted to meet me again to prove something" he amended some parts

"Prove what?" Sasuke asked, curious

"That I'm over you?" Naruto asked, hesitant and a little unsure.

"Why would you need to prove that, weren't you supposed to be slutty with complete disregard towards me?"

"God knows I tried that but Neji didn't believe me so now I have to prove that I am over you"

"How will you do that?"

"You leave that up to me sir, right now I believe you're supposed to pass on my message to Neji?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Then tell him that the day we'll be meeting is this Thursday i.e two days from now and I'll be bringing along Gaara, to the place of Neji's choice"

"Gaara who?" _**Wow Neji didn't even tell him that?**_

"My boyfriend, Sir" Naruto decided to not let Sasuke know the truth, not that he was expecting a reaction, but because it'll be more believable then. Riiiiiight.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Uzumaki" Sasuke was feeling odd at the discovery, the pen he had gripped suddenly was on the verge of breaking.

"well you don't know a lot of things about me, Sir" _**NO reaction just as he had expected**_, Naruto thought sadly. He then in true diva fashion, made to walk out the office.

"Like how you can cook Peri Peri fries that I taught you?" Sasuke wanted to punch the amused face "Or how I cried during the first time we had 'sex', because it was so and I quote 'beautiful and overwhelming for me', tell me Uzumaki what made you rant all that nonsense to my fiancé of all people?" Sasuke was a little mad since Neji had told him to make a braid of his hair as he had done for Naruto, when he apparently had long hair. Sasuke went all like what?

"The same thing that made you decide that I should pretend to be your boyfriend" Naruto pointed out smugly

"Well I was obviously out of my mind"

"As was I sir, as was I"

Sasuke had no choice but to let he matter go plus once he got married all these things won't matter. So he didn't stop Naruto from leaving the office this time. He was although contemplating hard as Naruto left. Neji was a smart guy, so what made him think that Naruto 'still' held feelings for him. He admitted that the idiot could be over dramatic but not to such an extent as to present feelings that didn't even exist. He could lie but what Neji wanted him to prove has to come from inside, and the fact that he feels the need to see the proof himself says a lot about the matter. Maybe Naruto had feelings for him, genuine feelings? No! He himself just said that he had a boyfriend didn't he? But then why would Neji stretch the matter so? Sasuke wanted to ask him but he couldn't risk Neji thinking that he had feelings for the idiot too; God knows Neji tends to assume a lot of things. Sasuke had to make sure that Neji never suspected such a thing because it didn't exist in the first place. At least that's what he thought until the wet dream last night.

Yes Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of seventh generation of the Uchiha clan and the second son of the current leader of said clan (he was from the main branch Bitches), had the first wet dream of his life.

He would have thought it fine if it weren't for the fact that the dream featured him and someone who was not his fiancé! That's right laugh it up, he shared the dream with the most idiotic, _erotic, beautiful_ and stupid assistant of his. He could recall the dream clearly.

The dream

"_**Ah! Please harder, go harder, deeper, faster. Please. Please. Please." **_

_**Sasuke was enjoying the moans, the pleas so much, making him drive his hips beyond the limit he thought himself capable of. He was sweating, soaking, moving faster faster faster**_

_**He knew nothing but to claim the beautiful man underneath him, in every way possible. The blue glazed eyes, the glistening tan neck and the pink swollen lips that he couldn't help but kiss again and again and again…..Sasuke was so close, he felt so amazing and all due to the man he was pounding into. Never had sex felt this good, his member was getting the time of its life when he finally groaned a lusty**_

"_**Naruto" said man looked right into his eyes and said "Uchiha"**_

That right there woke him up and his first thought after waking up, why wouldn't he say his name?

Just once he would like to hear, Sasuke from those lips. This thought snapped him out of his stupor and he finally came to the realization that he had a wet dream about Naruto, his idiot secretary.

He then came with a theory that he had been seeing too much of his assistant these days so had dreamt about him as a result of over exposure to his stupidity.

Yeah that was it.

So he tried to ignore it, but what he couldn't ignore was his heartbeat, his increasing pulse and his increasing breath every time the stupid dream came to his mind. Just now he was having such unwanted thoughts as Naruto was talking to him. Words like sexy, fuckable, delectable were playing in his continuously. He couldn't stop them and that is never good for a Uchiha.

He had to avoid this or Neji will notice and he couldn't let that happen. He was lucky that Neji had left for his own place or else he would've figured it out.

In any case, no matter what happens he couldn't let anyone find this temporary mental illness he has gotten. He hoped that this wouldn't become a nightly occurrence or he would be in big trouble.

Sasuke then sighed and signed some papers.

* * *

Sasuke had just arrived with Neji to a restaurant called 'Shinobi'; he had been sitting with his fiancé and as usual grunting/talking when he heard footsteps approach their private booth.

"Sorry we ran a little late, you guys" Naruto said in a rush.

But without waiting for a reply he turned halfway around and moved his hand back. He then entwined his tan hand with a pale one and brought forth someone that Sasuke didn't recognize.

"Uchiha and Hyuuga, this is my boyfriend Gaara"

"Sabaku No Gaara" the redheaded man amended.

Sasuke glared menacingly at the couple, specially the red head. He realized now how Naruto was going to prove that he was over him but he couldn't say he liked the approach.

Stupid Naruto and stupid red head, let's see how this turns out.

* * *

A/N: I hope it was funny enough, I got free the day before yesterday but I got a little lazy hehehehehe

So I hope you guys don't mind. Originally this chapter was supposed to consist the complete meeting with Gaara but I really wanted to upload it fast so I just did that, without it.

RATE AND REVIEW

Please?

P.s: I have followed a cow home, yes I got lost but it was fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**SOMETHING BORROWED**  
(A/N: Sorry for such a late update, I got sick (heat stroke) and then when my mom finally allowed me to use my laptop I got lost?

Actually I had started writing the chapter as soon as I uploaded the last one so the break in the middle due to my sickness made me lose track of my story. But then I finally started to get an idea and started writing this. This chapter isn't that funny and the next chapter is mostly lemon.

In the movie the characters didn't have much romantic scenes so I had to think a lot of how I could put some in this. Please like it, review it and if you don't like then still review it.

This is the second last chapter so I'll be starting a new story soon, if you have any ideas or movies you would like me to write with the Naruto characters then PM me with them, I'll try my best!

Rating: M

Pairing: SasuNaru, XxNeji (you can guess it easily) and GaaLee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does

Warning: BL romance i.e BoyxBoy (so don't read it if you can't digest it), bad grammar and bad punctuation.)

**TURNING TIDES**

Naruto sat chewing on his salad, he would go into the details of his boredom but then he thought, let's not. The other three men on the table were a perfect match in every way, they were all filthy rich, had their own family business, could rule a country (Gaara just liked his job as Gai's employee), had deep piercing eyes, seductive smirks, beautiful eye-pleasing hair, pale skin, immaculate style, dominating persona and individual grunting as well as glaring techniques, all equally effective. Although Sasuke had more potent Uchiha glare, followed by Gaara raccoon eyes of doom. So for the past half an hour all Naruto could hear and see was

"Hn" Sasuke's question

"Hmm" Neji's answer

"-" And Gaara's silent input because Sabakos' are born selectively mute

And if Naruto could describe the glares, he would've but as it was, Naruto wasn't born an asshole who glared his nurse to death like the other three in the room.

People cry when they are born but they made weird unpleased noises as a sign of their existence as though annoyed with the doctor for touching them and at the parents, for taking too long. True story.

So after the grunt fest, Naruto decided to shake things up a bit. He quickly took out his cellphone and typed a message to Lee

"**Lee-love, I'm here with the love of your life and am going to kiss him into co-operating with me, what do you say?"**

Quickly the energetic man replied back

"**Record the youthful activity for me fox, spread the LOVE!"**

"**sMoOcH"** Naruto sent back, and both of them laughed in their heads.

Not wasting any more time, Naruto turned a little in his seat, grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt and kissed him fully on the mouth. After a few seconds of shock Gaara kissed back, he hadn't done this since they were fifteen.

Naruto smiled and pulled back, he looked towards the subtly shocked faces of the other two on the table and gave them a grin

"Sorry, I just love it when he glares, that is so hot" Naruto gave a wink to Gaara who smirked back

_Naruto will never change._

Neji cleared his throat to clean the air and Sasuke tried to clear his thoughts from using the table knife to kill Gaara. For whatever reason his focus was switching from fork to knife. _Weird_

As Neji cleared his throat, the three rich heirs on the table relaxed a bit and normal conversation finally started taking place.

"Where do you work?"  
"Where do you live?"

"I've heard of Sabakos, isn't that in Suna?"

And many of such pointless questions with pointless monosyllabic answers from Gaara. Sasuke still just glared but what else can you expect from a bastard like him.

So overall the plan was successful when Neji finished the long winded conversation.

"I believe you Naruto; I must've been reading too much into it. You see that is what happens when you question the fates" _**what?**_ _Naruto thought_.

"So as a friend I would like to invite you both to a business party taking place tomorrow night. It's at the Uchiha Mansion; the party will start at 8. Please I will really appreciate if you'd both come to the event"

"Hn" Sasuke added.

"But I can't…." Naruto tried to refuse before Panda himself interrupted with

"We'll love to come, right fox?" _**why was Gaara doing this?**_ _Naruto tried to think of a reason, __**didn't he hate pretending to be his boyfriend?**_

"I guess so, Panda"

So their little get together ended with Neji satisfied, Naruto relieved, Gaara free and Sasuke glaring everything to death. He hardly spoke a word during the whole one and a half hour the lunch took place. He just couldn't understand the reason he was feeling so murderous, but then the last nights' wet dream came to his mind and he instantly understood the cause. Idiot Naruto, ruining his sleep!

At the party:

Naruto had a lot of time to prepare himself for the party, Sasuke got him a new suit courtesy of Diedara to match his new look. He had Gaara, a very handsome man as his date not to mention the first guy he ever dated. They had grown up together and decided to date each other when the time came for them to but just before the things could get serious, Gaara had met Lee and decided to get him as soon as he saw him. So Naruto himself broke up with his Panda and they have been like siblings ever since.

It was good though because right now Naruto desperately needed this sibling. For some odd reason Sasuke was excessively annoyed with him and Neji was just showering him with attention.

"Naruto, this is Mr. Nagato. He's…."

"Naruto this is Tenten my best friend, do not be afraid of her large buns, on the head…"  
"Naruto this Tsunade, beware of her large buns, not on the head….."

Frankly Naruto was getting tired of this and wanted an escape. Just then Gaara came to his rescue and excused him for a dance.

They both were really good dancers, Naruto noted

"Naruto, don't you think you've tortured yourself enough already?" Gaara asked in a monotone.

They were matching steps so perfectly, as if trained for this very thing inspite of not dancing together for ages. But Naruto had long since, stopped being amazed at their super-creepy connection.

"I don't know what you're talking about, panda" despite this connection, Naruto found it easier to deny then fess up.

"Oh spare me Naruto; you know you can't hide your feelings from me. I know you too well. Don't you think I notice the sadness in your eyes, fox? I can clearly see how deeply you fell for him. Yet you are going out of the way to hurt yourself, only to lose him permanently. I'm not a big fan of him, who you love is still not my business, but you don't end up wounding yourself in the process is my business"

"Wow you have started to talk a lot more huh, I remember when…"

Naruto trailed off when he noticed Gaara glaring at him, and he released a sigh. _**Who was he kidding anyway.  
**_"Fine, you are right. I love him" Naruto took a step to the side and got sweeped towards Gaara. They were still dancing. "I have loved him for a long time and that is the reason" _Bend_ "I'm doing this" Gaara pulled him up.

"Look I think you should tell him" Gaara said looking at some one.

Naruto tilted his head a little to see Sasuke and Neji also dancing to same rhythm. Naruto stared ahead with a sad smile on his face. "I can't Gaara; can't you see how happy they are?"

All Gaara could see was Sasuke glaring at them, him basically and Neji staring at the crotch of some guy with pineapple hairdo. _Naruto is so blind._

A slow song came up and Naruto slipped his head onto to Gaara's shoulder. _He really was like a fox, seeking comfort after being hurt._

"Look Naruto, it's not only me who can see what you obviously fail to but someone else too. And I will not hesitate to take drastic measures to make sure you get what you deserve." Gaara said this with a seemingly serene look on his face. Only if people knew…..

Naruto smiled in the shoulder, he couldn't see Gaara's face or he would've run away screaming. Just because people were idiots, didn't mean he was one too. So he just calmly swayed with his partner to the slow soothing music_**. I will move on, I have my family, Iruka, my Panda and my bushy brows to help me.**_

"I won't do anything like that Panda, you know me"

"Very well, does that mean I get to do as I threatened?" Gaara gave a clear warning.

"Sure" Naruto chuckled. Ok scratch that he is an idiot.

"You know I don't like to do this but you've forced me to resort to this" Gaara made Naruto go round and with his other hand did something in his pants pocket. Naruto looked at him curiously but just kept on matching steps with him and avoiding the other very prominent couple dancing on the floor.

Suddenly the whole party heard a huge shout

"What in the name of youth is this?" This came from a simultaneously distraught and angry Lee.

The whole ballroom was silent, Naruto was stunned and Gaara looked like he wanted to jump Lee right there and then.

"I-I Gaara! How could you? You were cheating on me with that blonde imbecile?"

"Hey I take offence to that!" Naruto chose to ignore the bigger picture, as always.

"Take all the offence you want you-u slut! That's my husband whose arms you have around your body!"

Naruto wanted to shout 'I know' but for once he chose to think before he said something.

Meanwhile the whole filthy rich audience was astounded, excited and checking Naruto out. Typical.

Neji was transfixed to not only the scene but the hand of the pineapple hairdo man massaging his ass.

Sasuke wanted to go over there and slap the guts out of that red headed menace, _how dare he cheat on Naruto! NO, wait that's not right. How dare he ruin Sasuke's party where he was supposed to announce his engagement. Yes, that's the reason he was feeling such level of anger._

While Lee pulled his supposed husband, Naruto was left feeling alone. The situation was far from over but the blonde knew well what was going to happen. Lee will hit Gaara's chest with his fists repeatedly and cry with fake anger. Gaara will forcefully hug him and look at Naruto. Naruto could chose to react like he was hurt or just saddened by the whole incident. But in any case Naruto will be ready and available for dating. So Gaara and Lee had made a winning blow that the blonde had not seen coming.

And exactly in that sequence, the whole incident was made to take place and when Gaara looked at Naruto waiting for his part he just gave him a sad smile. And the smile wasn't fake.

"Naruto?"

"Look Gaara, I hate you a little bit right now. But I won't try to fight you or for you. I know you love him a lot since he's your husband and I've seen the results first hand from cheating on your spouse. If this guy is willing to take you back after this please do go back and if he doesn't then try to convince him otherwise. I don't have anything against you. You lied to me, I forgive you. You lied to him, earn his forgiveness" Naruto could've chosen to become an actor but what did he study? Business. What a waste.

Even Gaara was stunned by the performance; he was expecting the usual loudmouthed shouting match. He didn't expect so much logic to come out of the blonde so with that he realized something

"I'm sorry Lee please forgive me. I didn't think you'll find out about this. Naruto and I knew from the start that it won't work out. I had feelings for him but they can never come in the middle of what we have. I will never leave you for anyone not even for Naruto"

And Gaara extended his hand towards him. Lee, as expected, accepted it after pretending to hesitate. Gaara pulled lee into a hug and the crowd awed?

_**What?**_ Naruto couldn't understand how the people could find that cute after Gaara was declared a cheater but isn't that what happens in most chick flicks. So Naruto just shrugged and tried not to turn back and look for Sasuke who undoubtedly was somewhere in the crowd.

"He truly loves this Sasuke guy doesn't he?" Lee whispered into Gaara's shoulder.

"Yes and that bastard doesn't deserve it. We have done all we could, honey. Now it's all up to Naruto to make his move and Sasuke to get his head out of his ass and not wait for Naruto to make his move"

"Hmm, this should happen soon or else we are so in trouble with Naruto"

"No, Naruto knows what we are doing is out of love for him. He will let us off the hook in no time"

"What you just said a few minutes ago is true isn't it love?" lee whispered softly

Gaara thought about pretending not understand what his boyfriend meant but then decided against it.

"Yes"

"I always thought I came in the middle of you guys, I somehow messed up what could've been the most youthful couple. For a long time I thought your feelings for Naruto were stronger than that for me" Lee admitted in a sad tone.

Gaara decided that he didn't like this tone on his boyfriend

"It's true that I thought I loved Naruto, but when I met you I realized that my feelings towards you were much stronger. And I knew that you had to be the one for me"

Lee gave a watery smile in the shoulder

_I love you too._

Meanwhile Naruto had taken the chance to make a quick escape to his car. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, reach his house and watch the 'Die Hard' series in his pajamas with some hot ramen to cool himself.

But before he could get any further to his car, which had just come in his line of sight, he was yanked out of the view of his car to the more secluded corner of the garage. Naruto just sighed while he was being dragged, he didn't even want to guess who was yanking him so.

Sasuke had seen Naruto almost sprint for the doors and instantly started following the yellow blur. For whatever reason his feet couldn't stop. He had almost run into the doors but the door refused to close because let's face it even inanimate objects were afraid of the Uchiha wrath.

Anyway he ran/walked to the yellow idiot and caught him by the arm. But rather than face him in the middle of the parking lot and risk being exposed he dragged the very complaint moron to the corner. Honestly he was way too complaint what if Sasuke was some kind of thug, robber or worse a pervert.

Naruto was very tired of the emotional torture he had gone through but that wasn't a valid excuse for acting so weak, what if the one dragging him was some kind of thug, robber or worse a pervert!

So Naruto started to struggle in the grip.

"Calm down you idiot!" Sasuke hissed out.

_**Oh goodie it was just Sasuke, conveniently there to put salt on his wounds. His day or night couldn't get any better.**_

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto spat out.

"Gaara wasn't really your boyfriend was he" Sasuke had figured it out

_**Sasuke was way too smart for his own good**_"How'd you figure that, Uchiha?"

_What the hell was with 'Uchiha'_, "Oh just that he wouldn't have used the fact that you cheated to skip out of facing the music for his act. Honestly if he really was your boyfriend YOU wouldn't have used a fictional account to let him off the hook. I believe some shouting match would have been followed by some hand to hand action"

Naruto took a deep sigh "You're right, Gaara wasn't really my boyfriend. He's a friend who was just pretending to be one and his husband found out. Now can you release my arm?"

Sasuke realized that he didn't want to loosen his grip, he was quite happy with the position, with him towering and an almost helpless Naruto with slumped arms looking up at him.

"No, first tell me why are you so depressed then? Don't tell me you're acting because you really aren't"

_**Where was he getting at?**_ "I'm sad because my one lie could've ruined his happily married life"

"Is that it really Naruto?" Sasuke wanted to hear something and do something that he hadn't done in many years, act spontaneous.

"Yes that's it, now let me go!" Naruto tried to yank back his arm

"No!" Sasuke tightened his grip

Naruto half turned in the unwilling embrace "Why the hell not!"

"Because…" For the first time Sasuke was utterly speechless. His vision was zooming in towards the lips of this gorgeous idiotic man in his arms, his mind was playing back-to-back all the wet dreams he had about the very same man. As a Uchiha his sharp breathing wouldn't get noticed because Uchihas' did not get breathless at a very sexy view but a little hitch in Sasukes' breath was all his body needed to move forward and capture those lips with its own.

"Because what…." The sentence was cut off when firm and dominating set of lips took his own as their prisoner. He was pushed back towards a conveniently placed wall and then caged every which way by the body of his boss.

Sasuke could taste those sweet lips that had taunted him in his dreams, but the lips wouldn't open up no matter how much his tongue licked and his teeth bit the plump pink bottom lip. He got tired by the non-responsive blonde in his arms so his hands reached down and squeezed that delectable ass.

Naruto squeaked and this gave Sasuke a chance to make his move, his tongue quickly moved in to taste that delicious mouth and when he licked his gums, Naruto gave out a little moan after which they both were making out with equal fervor. They kissed again and again with ever increasing passion. Naruto's mind was in daze and Sasuke had never felt this sexually charged even during sex.

He couldn't get enough and he wanted to take Naruto there and then but the same hands that were buried in his hair and around his neck, started to push him back.

This snapped him out but he couldn't put the urge to claim Naruto like an animal in heat, away.

"Why are you doing this Uchiha, don't you have Neji?" no matter how bitter Naruto was about this, it was the truth.

Nejis' name brought Sasuke back to reality. And he visibly stepped back.

_**Unbelievable**_, Naruto thought.

"Right, let's forget that ever happened Uchiha, I won't tell anyone if you won't. Don't worry about it." With his eyes cast down, Naruto pushed past Sasuke whose grip had loosened when he stepped back. He didn't look back and Sasuke didn't stop him. With a bitter smile, Naruto got in his car. Gaara had come with him but he could get back on his own. He deserved to suffer a little after all.

Sasuke stood there confused and lost. And Naruto wiped away his tears but some still managed to fall on to the steering wheel.

When our blonde finally reached his house, he broke down crying at the door. His heart hurt and eyes were burning. The tears kept on coming and even through the tears he gave a bitter smile. As his swollen lips tilted he only had one thought playing in his head.

_**It was too good to be true anyway.**_

A/N: Review people, this was very hard to write and I know I've got a lot of mistakes in there but I want you to review and like it anyway.

Sorry for the late update, next will be coming shortly.

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**SOMETHING BORROWED**

(A/N: Alright, this has now become a seven shot story and the reason is at the end. Don't blame me, blame my best friend.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed and favorite-d this story.

I have started a new story please check it out: Must have been blind, thy love

Rating: M

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: BoyxBoy, bad grammar and very bad punctuation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto)

CHAPTER 6

Next few days were depressing to say the least, Naruto stayed cooped inside his apartment.

He sent his resignation through email to his boss and hadn't checked to see if he got any replies.

He didn't care for the one month period before leaving or the fact that he couldn't give an online resignation. He was done with this, he wasn't ever going back. He was done with Sasuke!

Ok, maybe he wasn't exactly done with Sasuke but he liked to think he was. His life was a mess, his body was a mess and his apartment was super clean. He was one of those who scrub the floors when they are upset. Anyway his friends were worried particularly Gaara and Lee.

"Naruto honey open the door, we have left a thousand voice mails and we know your there" Lee was knocking on his door, almost breaking the bell with his finger.

Then Lee started thrashing "open the door Naru, we are sorry. Please! For the love of youth open the damn door!" Lee was getting hysterical so Gaara tried to calm him down.

_What has gotten into him,_ Gaara thought.

"Fox please open the door or at least answer your calls; look we are sorry for what we did. Please come out" Gaara was genuinely worried, guilty, mad at Sasuke and sad to see his boyfriend so distraught.

But eventually they left the place after not receiving any response.

Naruto sat on his couch feeling a little guilty for treating his family this way but he wasn't ready to face anyone.

Gaara and Lee didn't stop though and kept pestering him to snap out of it

"Naru…"

"Naru, please listen.."

"Fox, this has gone on long enough. Pick up the damn phone"

"Naruto where are you? Hinata's worried. You haven't visited for so long and no one opens the door at your apartment. Call me as soon as you hear this"

"Mr. Uzumaki, we are calling from the HR department of the Uchiha Industries, your resignation isn't valid…..'

"Naru please pick up…"

"Naruto!" "Naruto….." "Naruto?" "Where the hell are you?" "NARUTO"

"Uzumaki? Hn. You're cell phone's dead so I was forced to contact you on your landline. You must have received the call from the HR department? You better heed their words and show up at work tomorrow. If you do so, I will count the last two weeks as paid vacation. So better show up tomorrow and do not try to send that damned resignation again. Hn, Uchiha Sasuke"

After hearing this message Naruto sent the resignation again.

"What is the meaning of this Uzumaki…."

"Hn, Uzumaki I will file a case on you if you don't show up tomorrow"

"Pick up the damn phone Naruto"

This particular message first caught Naruto's attention but then he kept on scrubbing his work desk.

Two weeks and two days later, there were a series of knocks at his door. Naruto just flipped the page of his magazine, he subscribed it a week ago. It wasn't unusual for his friends to try to get him to come out, every freaking day. But these knocks were a little different; the bell rang only a single time after which it was just knocks, in a set of three

Thump, thump, thump

Stop

Thump, thump, thump

A break and they continued. Naruto waited for the person at the door to announce themself after a while so it finally it came

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked loudly

Naruto didn't dare to make a noise. _**What was he doing here?**_

"Uzumaki, I know you're in there. Open the door we have to talk"

The knocks continued but Naruto didn't get up or made any indication of his presence inside.

"This is childish Uzumaki, open the damn door!"

Sasuke seemed to give up after a while and left. Naruto took a deep relieved breath; he wasn't ready to face him yet. And after this Sasuke will give up on talking to him, Naruto was sure of it.

But Sasuke showed up knocking his door the very next day

And the next

And the next

And the day after that, every time he repeated the same ritual.

Then on the fifth day Sasuke came and knocked haphazardly, completely unlike his previous attempts.

"Look Naruto, I'm sorry please" knock, knock, thump, knock "open the door"

"I want to apologize to your face; I was wrong for taking advantage of you like that. Open the door"

Naruto didn't know what made him, but he finally relented and moved to open the door. He heard footsteps moving away from his door when he finally reached it. Naruto thought Sasuke left but then.

Thump, thump, bang, thump, thump, bang "Naruto! I know you're in there I can see your silhouette. Open the door"

Naruto waited a little but opened the door eventually

Their eyes met for the first time since that night.

"Hi" this was said by Sasuke, surprisingly.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the out-of-breath greeting from his always composed boss.

"It's nice to see you after so long" and strangely Naruto could see that Sasuke meant it.

"Can I, can I come in?" Sasuke asked hopefully

NO, Naruto wanted to say but for some reason he moved a little so Sasuke moved in

"Your apartment is clean, somehow I didn't expect that" Sasuke commented absentmindedly

"Cut to the point Uchiha, why are you here?" Naruto decided to act tough.

"This" Naruto noticed the piece of paper in Sasuke's hand for the first time "is why I came here" Sasuke looked down "Your resignation letter"

"Oh so you printed it, well it says exactly what I want, to leave your office and my position as your assistant" Naruto turned his back to his ex-boss. He didn't want him to see the pain in his eyes.

"I know what I did to you was wrong but you don't have to go this far to punish me" Sasuke spoke to Narutos back. _**Nothing I do can affect you, Sasuke.**_

"Not everything is about you, Uchiha. I want to leave for my own reasons"

"That's a lie, I know you're leaving because of the Neji thing and due to what happened that night"

"That's absurd, why would I leave because of that. I did the Neji thing due to my own will and what happened that night was nothing more than a fluke. And flukes don't mean anything to me" Naruto pointed towards himself even as his back was to Sasuke

Sasuke clenched his hand and started moving towards Naruto.

He stopped just behind Naruto, he had to find out.

"A fluke?" Sasuke asked in an unbelieving voice. Was it really that meaningless to him? Naruto's hard, unaffected face from that night flashed before his eyes. Maybe…..

"Yes a fluke, what else could it be?" Naruto sounded so sure, he wished it were so though

"Oh, yes well you're right. What else could it be? But then why are you resigning?" Sasuke decided to test it, test if there really was more to it or was it just his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Because this is a dead end job with a tyrant for a boss. I'm looking for a better job, with a better boss and moving to a better place" Naruto forced out. He could feel his boss standing close behind him.

"Moving where?" Sasuke tried to mask the panic in his voice

"Why does it matter?" Naruto asked harshly

"-" Sasuke didn't reply right away prompting Naruto to think he didn't really care

"Never mind it doesn't concern you anyway. Uchiha all you need to know is that I've quit for good. Nothing you do will change my mind. If you tried to put a case on me then I will be forced to reveal reality of our relationship to Neji" _**Take that you asshole!**_ Naruto was sure that his boss no ex-boss would back down with this threat

"Really Naruto will really you do that?" Sasuke stepped even closer; he now stood just a few inches away from Naruto.

"Yes I will" Naruto could feel Sasuke standing so close behind him.

"You can't" Sasuke said in such a smug voice.

"I can too!" Naruto was fuming now. _**What an ass.**_

"No you can't" smug, smug tone was getting on Narutos nerves.

"Well why the hell not!" Naruto shouted.

"Because idiot, I already did" Sasuke answered with a smirk.

Narutos eyes widened. _**What? Did he hear him right?**_

"I told Neji everything, how I forced you to lie for me. How Gaara got dragged into it. How I don't really love him" Sasuke took another step further, now his front was touching Naruto's back "How it all was a lie but maybe there was something real to it. Though now you tell me it was a fluke"

Naruto's heart was beating so fast, he couldn't, no wouldn't believe his ears. What Sasuke was implying with his words was impossible.

Sasuke brought his mouth next to Naruto's right ear

"So do you still think it was fluke?" Sasuke whispered

Naruto wanted to say no but he steeled himself to lie, Sasukes proximity was making him weak, nervous. Naruto turned shouting "Yes it was a damn fluke" his intent was to step away but Sasuke didn't let him.

He quickly trapped him in his arms and swooped in to capture his lips. Narutos eyes were wide open during the kiss, Sasuke had his closed.

Sasuke had kissed his open mouth and quickly slipped his tongue into the tan man's mouth. Sasuke was in heaven, he had been so flustered these past two weeks. The taste of Narutos mouth, his lips kept coming back to him. He felt so empty, so alone, like an addict desperate for the drugs. He had figured out that very night that if there was anyone in this world for him then it was his idiot assistant. No he wasn't his assistant, he was Naruto Uzumaki. The sexiest being he had ever had a pleasure to meet. Right now he had the very same man in his arms, clinging to him with his lips locked to his own. Sasuke groaned with satisfaction, his tongue had tasted every nook and cranny of Narutos mouth. His mouth had an addicting flavor, a combination of mint and vanilla. He had waited every day for Naruto to come back so he could do what his heart desired the most, make Naruto his. But he had to send that freaking letter, twice! Sasuke crumpled the paper in his hand and let it fall to the floor. He pushed the body in his arms into his own. He just couldn't get enough.

Naruto was beginning to feel weak against the onslaught to his lips. Sasuke had a complete control over his body and he was having a hard time resisting the urge to go lax in those strong arms and kiss back with the same fervor. But then when he felt Sasuke's tongue probe his own, he started to resist again. He had to get his answers first, what if Sasuke felt only a slight attraction and mostly lust towards him. What would he do if he had Sasuke and then lost him? What if Sasuke was just fooling around with him and would go back to Neji?

This time Sasuke was prepared when Naruto tried to push him away. He quickly captured the tan arms behind his back and entangled the other hand in the blonde tresses. Naruto had no choice but to give up. Sasuke quickly took advantage of the slacked body and maneuvered them towards the couch. Naruto was completely lost in the kiss, Sasuke was dragging moans from his mouth with his tongue. But he felt it when his body was lowered on a soft surface. He broke the kiss because there is only so much a man can breathe from the nose before it becomes uncomfortable.

Sasuke wasn't deterred, making Naruto think that the bastard had gills or something. He sucked Narutos upper lip in his mouth and sucked on it making Naruto give out an involuntary moan. Sasuke smiled and quickly captured the lower plump lip with his teeth. The taste was divine and Sasuke was getting intoxicated on the taste, that was just so….Naruto. He sneaked his tongue back into Narutos' mouth but this time Naruto's daze had faded enough for him to turn his face away from Sasuke. He had to get answers now.

Sasuke gave out a groan of frustration and buried his face into the exposed tan neck.

"What do want from me, Uchiha?" Naruto asked quietly. His heart was beating in his ears and his body felt hot to touch. All he could hear and feel was the man above him. But Naruto had to know, was he just a target of lust? And if that was the case then he had to steel his heart from the inevitable pain that the future will bring. Because let's face it, his body was completely at his boss's mercy, to do anything he desired with it.

A stinging pain like a bite made him wince.

"What the hell Uchiha?" Naruto snapped

Sasuke licked to soothe the wound he had caused with his bite to the unblemished neck. A particular suck made Naruto release a very loud moan. Sasuke quickly took note of that special place. He memorized the exact location with his photographic memory. Nice.

"What do you think I want Naruto?" Sasuke pushed the lower part of his body into Naruto's and made him yelp with surprising desire.

Naruto was blushing like a tomato now; he could feel exactly what Sasuke wanted from him, the bulge was just had prominent and hard even through the pants.

"I see you have gotten the idea" Sasuke added with a smirk. _Red looked so sexy on Naruto._

Naruto evaded Sasuke's eyes and stuttered a broken "Y-ye-s"

Sasuke unexpectedly got up in a sitting position bringing Naruto up along with him. Now seated in his lap the blonde was directly above Saauke's member. He gulped involuntarily, missing the part where Sasuke released his arms.

Sasuke on the other had could see all the emotion play on the very expressive tan face. Naruto was so beautiful; he must have been one hell of an idiot to not see that before.

But the raven was getting tired of those captivating eyes looking everywhere but at him so he held the tan chin and made Naruto look him directly in the eyes. Naruto couldn't bare the intensity in his boss's eyes so looked sideways even with his head held up.

"Look at me Naruto" Sasuke growled

Naruto visibly swallowed and made the eye contact with some effort.

"Good now what are you thinking about" Sasuke had to know

"I" Naruto faltered but then tried again, why was he acting like such a girl "I'm thinking that I don't want to be your fuck buddy" there he said it!

"Oh" Sasuke raised his left eyebrow "that's too bad because I could be a really good fuck buddy"

Naruto's ears reddened at this. He was mad, embarrassed and sad because Sasuke really only wanted sex from him then.

Sasuke saw the sadness in his blondes eyes and smirked, _Bingo_. Just the reaction our little Bastard was looking for. Contrary to popular belief Sasuke wasn't as blind when it came to reading and understanding emotions. He may have not paid much attention to read the signs before but now he could see clear as the day that Naruto had feelings for him. It was only a matter of making him admit it.

"Just to clear this out, what do you wish I wanted from you" testing attempt one

"Nothing, I wish you wanted nothing from me" Naruto spat out. Anger won then I guess.

"Don't lie Naruto, you are just as hard as I am" Sasuke directed his gaze to Naruto's lower region.

Naruto blushed ketchup red at this. Damn his ex-boss for observing that.

"So tell me exactly what you want"

"I told I want nothing from you. You practically seduced me just now so that, that thing happened" Naruto had averted his gaze again.

It was clear that attempt one had failed

Naruto: 1, Sasuke: 0

Sasuke decided to try again.

"I left Neji, I thought after that kiss maybe there was more to our relationship then just boss and employee, but I guess I was wrong" Sasuke released a fake sigh. So what if he was playing unfair, he had to make Naruto confess.

"You are a horrible actor Uchiha" Naruto added indifferently.

Damn! Attempt two failed too!

Naruto: 2, Sasuke: 0

"I want you Naruto; I know you want me too"

"I know you want me Uchiha, but can you not keep feeing up my butt"

There goes attempt number three!

Sasuke didn't release his grip from the delectable ass but lowered his other hand to it as well.

Naruto was fuming now, he wanted Sasuke out of his view or else he would end up saying things that are better left unsaid

"You should leave Uchiha, you aren't going to get anything here" Naruto tried to get up but unfortunately Sasuke tightened his grip on the tan hips.

"You are wrong Naruto, everything I want is here"

"But I don't want to have meaningless sex with you" Naruto said in a frustrated voice

"Why not? What's wrong with it? We are adults and attracted towards each other. Don't tell me you are a prude" Sasuke was getting close to his goal, he could feel it.

"I'm not a prude, I just don't want such a relationship with you" God he was getting on his nerves.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, I just don't want it" Naruto voice was getting louder. _**Not a good sign**_, Naruto thought.

"No there must be something, so just tell me. What is it?" Sasuke tried to look genuinely curious and hurt. _Nothing a little guilt couldn't solve._

Naruto released a frustrated growl "There isn't any fucking thing wrong with you, it's me"

"Why what's wrong with you?" Almost there.

"Not your bloody business Uchiha" this was shouted out so loud that even the readers could hear it.

Sasuke masked his wince, Naruto was a loud one. But then he smirked in his head at the implied meaning. Pervert.

"It is my bloody business Naruto, what is wrong? Are you sick? Is there someone else? Is it me? My hair?"

"It's not Uchiha, why won't you just leave it be"

"I won't leave it unless you tell me"

_**He wants to know then he'll fucking know**_. **Believe it**

"Because I'm in fucking love with you. You hear me. That is why I refuse to be your little fuck buddy because it will almost kill me to be that close and yet so far. Happy now?" Naruto had tears of hurt in his eyes. He knew that only rejection would come out of his confession. He was waiting to be laughed at. That was all that could happen now.

"Very" Sasuke replied calmly.

"Huh?" Naruto was confused, _**tyrant-of-boss say what?**_

Sasuke gave out his infamous smirk

Naruto: 3, Sasuke: 3 x 1000

"I said I'm very happy you idiot?"

"Happy for what?" Naruto refused to believe the implication of that sentence

His blonde was really as stupid one "I'm happy to hear that you love me because when I'll confess, I'll have a ninety nine percent chance of receiving a positive response from you"

Naruto gasped at the almost confession, he threw his body into Sasukes, hugging him with all he had. Sasuke wound his arms around the smaller tan body trying to bury itself in his. He tightened his grip too, intent on never letting Naruto get loose. For better or for worse Naruto will be stuck with him, now and hopefully forever.

Later they lay with limbs entangled and Naruto's head on the pale shoulder. He was tracing shapes on the solid pale chest and sometimes placing light kisses whatever part he face encountered. Sasuke was still lost in the height of euphoria his body had experienced.

If a hand job and blow job could feel this good, he couldn't wait to find out how amazing sex would feel.

Sasuke had never experienced such pleasure no matter what he did. He hated foreplay but Naruto had converted him. His body craved Naruto's touch, he was already hard thinking about that delicious tan mouth pleasuring him again. He tilted his body a little and lowered his hand to that tan ass. He pulled one plump cheek to feel that puckered entrance. Sasuke's heartbeat fastened as he felt it and Naruto stiffened in his arms. He traced the entrance with one long pale finger and then quickly buried it in, just like that. Naruto whimpered and clutched at his chest. His finger received a lot of resistance and what that observation implied made Sasukes heart stop.

He steadied his breath to ask the question that could potentially make him go crazy.

"Naruto?"

He received a meek reply "hmm?"

"Are you a" Sasuke quickly swallowed "Are you a virgin?"

Naruto didn't reply for some seconds but then gave a muffled reply as his face was buried in Sasukes shoulder.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked

"—" Naruto again gave a muffled response.

Sasuke quickly took a hold of Naruto's china and dragged his face towards his own.

"Tell me clearly" Sasuke asked in a no nonsense voice

"I said, you can say something like that"

"Naruto?"

"Yes alright yes, god you are so pushy!"

_Oh God_. Sasuke kissed Naruto hard on the lips and pushed him harshly on the bed. After a few minutes of passionately kissing the blonde, Sasuke finally released his lips long enough to breathe.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who was still hovering above him. Sasuke wiggled the finger still buried inside Naruto, who bit his lip at the sensation.

"Keep doing things like that and you won't stay one for long, Naruto" Sasuke growled with desire.

Naruto averted his eyes, he had to make sure.

"About that….."

"What?" Sasuke wanted to get everything out of the way so he could fuck Naruto's brain out.

"Can we not have sex for some time?"

_Say what?_ "How long are we talking about?" Always the practical one, our Sasuke.

"As long as I'm not ready" Naruto was getting more confident by the second.

Sasuke pulled his finger out of Naruto and sat up quickly. He gritted his teeth and stopped himself from begging for Naruto to say he was ready now.

_Right, Naruto was a virgin. He had every right to be nervous and a little distrustful._

"Ok, as you say. I won't force you to do anything" Sasuke laid back down as he said this.

Naruto just smiled, gave a chaste kiss and proceeded to gain back his place on Sasukes body.

"Good" he whispered and closed his eyes .

Damn, I hoped he was just testing, Sasuke thought.

"Oh, before I forget why were there only ninety nine percent chances that I'll say yes?" Naruto inquired sleepily.

"Considering the kind of bastard I've been to you, there was still a one percent chance that you would say no just to spite me"

"Oh ok" Naruto yawned "goodnight"

"Hn"

A/N:

Wouldn't it be better if Sasuke would call himself a bastard once in a while.

Anyway this was supposed to be the last chapter and that particular bit you read just now was supposed to be the lemon but my friend begged me to make a new chapter. I said I'm tired of writing this but she insisted that they should get married for sex. This is my first story ever and I'm not that comfortable writing that scene so I took the easy way out and postponed writing that scene a little bit longer. I can't even write lime man, it's embarrassing. Please read my other story too it's called:

Must have been blind thy love.

It's nice if I do say so myself.

Fav and Review, please?


	7. Chapter 7

**SOMETHING BORROWED**

**A/N: Last chapter, this was supposed to be uploaded a long time ago but Uni started and I forgot about the half written thing somewhere in my laptop.**

**Plus I didn't want to write the smut, in my heart I know no one I know will approve and even I think I might get someone else to start writing them for me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Bad grammar, punctuation and not-quite-there-humor**

**Rating: Def M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, Gaalee previous SasuNeji**

It's been thirty three days since Naruto and Sasuke got together

Fifty six days since Naruto pretended to Sasuke's ex-husband

And fourteen days since Naruto moved into Sasuke's apartment and things have been going well

"What the hell should I do to make him have sex with me!"

Atleast for one of them,

For the other, well not really.

The blonde was close to pulling out his hair, ok so he did manage to pull out a strand or two. His bad.

But his problem demanded him to be overdramatic, you see his boyfriend refused to have sex with him. Not the outright refusal like "No Naruto I don't want to make love to you, you despicable little leprechaun!" could leprechaun be blonde? He once saw a blonde one once in the American dragon.

But that's beside the topic, his sexy not so little boyfriend is either not as smart as the world thinks or just plain stupid if he thought Naruto undesirable. The blonde tried giving out hints, first few time subtle touches then a few bold moves that clearly suggested that he wanted to take it further than the second base they always manage to land themselves into. All that was left was to lay naked in their shared bed and tell his boyfriend to fuck him. But he was a virgin and no matter how unbelievable you think it might be but our little blonde was shy. Don't laugh, it's the truth maybe only in the matter of penetration he found himself blushing like the virgin he truly is. That still counts as shy. Believe it.

And it was not like Sasuke was pining after Neji or something. Naruto had his doubts so he went up to Sasuke and asked him the clear deal behind the whole thing. So Sasuke told him, everything.

He told him how he had gone home the night of the party and told Neji that he was calling off the wedding. He told him how he had blackmailed the blonde into pretending to be his ex-wife err husband, how every single thing that happened next was a sham.

How he realized that he was completely in love with Naruto, so much infact that he was willing to forgo everything he had, owned or made just so he could be with him. Neji had understood but still put up a fight and pretended that he was still in love but Sasuke called him out on having an affair with the Nara heir, and then proceeded to blackmail him into leaving for good.

"So your saying that you love me so much that you were willing to sacrifice the Hyuuga deal?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"Hn"

"But if you had done this, that very night than why did you wait so long to confront me on it?"

"Hn, I thought you'd come to the office and I would have the advantage of cornering you there"

Naruto nodded.

"But you never showed and then I was afraid….."

Naruto's head shot up too-proud-to-be-scared-of-anything –Uchiha say what?

"Afraid that you would reject me"

Naruto knew that already but his heart soared, tears welled up in his eyes and he threw himself at Sasuke. They kissed for what seems like hours, their lips met again and again in frenzy, tongues were battling and soon Naruto was a panting mess beneath Sasuke with his shirt half off his body hickies adorning his tan neck, shoulders, chest. But before they could get to the actual act…..

"I uh have some work to do, see you later dobe" Sasuke all but ran to the door.

Naruto laid there in a daze, wondering what was wrong with him and really What Just Happened?

Today though our little blonde had a full blown plan. He had ordered the dress or lack of it especially for this occasion. The black lacy thing would get him what he wanted so badly and if this didn't really work than he needed to straighten things out with Sasuke, once and for all.

He quickly got ready and covered himself with a robe, petals of roses were spread all over their bedroom and fake candles were lit because the blonde had a phobia of fire.

He had just setup the wine and that sickening saxophone music that was supposed to 'set the mood'. He heard foot-steps and laid down on the huge bed. The tan man could feel the cool petals even though his silk, he was sweating a little in anticipation and a little in fear that he was being too bold. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door to their room open followed by a sharp intake of breath. Naruto hid a smirk and got up from his to walk towards his beautiful boyfriend.

Sasuke's Pov

I saw my blonde angel no devil walk towards me like the seducer he was, clad in a thin white silk robe and illuminated by the shadowy light of those fake candles. I knew I was breathing hard, who wouldn't be? His eyes were darkened by lust and his tan thigh was glistening with a little sweat that my tongue begged to taste. He stalked towards me and for the first time I felt like taking a step away from the petite man.

I didn't know if I could keep my hands from bending him downwards and taking him again and again. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he was trying to get me to do but I wanted to wait. Don't laugh!

I wanted to wait until we are married; I knew how much he valued his virginity so I wanted to cherish it by taking it with a legal permission, if that makes sense.

Right now though I couldn't remember why I wanted to wait or the feel of the heavy box in my coats pocket or the fact that I wanted to propose to him tonight. I lost all sensible thoughts when he opened his robe and let it slide to his feet. I thought I choked a little because of the heavenly sight before me, his lacy black thongs and fishnet stockings. The ribbons trailing over his chest in a cross and joined behind his neck…If I were an animal I would howl with my arousal but I was only a human and most importantly a Uchiha so I yanked his body to be molded against mine and made him feel how hard I was. He didn't help the case with moaning like a bitch in heat and I thought I could cum just from that. I yanked the ribbon on his chest and took his hardened nub I my mouth, I sucked, licked, bit and left my marks all over his chest but our grinding wasn't helping my lust muddled brain. I turned him around and started thrusting myself against his ass. The thong barely covered it but my pants were coming in the way, stupid pants. I tried to get rid of them but they wouldn't get the fuck off.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and suddenly it all came back to me. I halted the erotic movements of my lover because I couldn't think straight when he was moving that way. I took another deep breath.

"Naru" My _to_ was lost in the moan I released involuntarily as he pushed back his delectable ass to my crouch. But I had years of Uchiha control which I barely hung to by a thread.

I was making it clear that I wanted to stop but he just wouldn't or didn't want to get a hint. So I pushed him to the bed and took his arms in my hold. Now that I had him pinned underneath me, I decided that this time was best as any to-to…

"Idiot Uzumaki, will you marry me" I was surprised that I didn't falter in the middle of it. At the utterance of my life-altering question Naruto stopped struggling and went slack beneath me. His face was towards the bed so I couldn't see his expressions but I could feel the tensions get renewed in his legs and shoulders.

Nothing though, not even the fact that I was still hard and basically could've entered him from this position if clothes were not in the way, could distract me from the nervous pounding in my chest and the uncharacteristic clamming of my hands still holding Naruto's wrists captive. I waited with baited breath for him to say something; I knew my question was abrupt but only to him. I had decided the day I had confessed to him that I would only have him as my husband. His beauty, his body, his smile were so tempting and it was so damn hard to control myself when he tried to get me to take him. That was the most torture I had ever had to endure.

So I plotted, planned and when I finally find the nerve to propose to him, when I make an elaborate scheme to ask him and make him say yes, he goes and does something that completely breaks my resolve.

Right now I feel like I've ruined everything, everything and now I'm going to loose him and….

"You're an ass, Uchiha", the blonde idiot under me muttered in a resigned tone.

"Hn"

"Do you think I would go to such lengths to seduce a guy who I would refuse to get married to?"

Really now that sarcastic tone wasn't needed, people really do that.

"Stupid, jerk, proposes at the worst possible moment. Gives me mixed signals and is God damn still hard….."

"Hn, dobe stop talking to yourself and answer me" I was losing my patience!

"Uchiha I think your' stupid beyond words gene has gotten activated….."

"Naruto!"

"Because if you were half as smart as you claim to be, you would know my answer"

What was that supposed to mean!

"Yes, you bonehead!" he shouted to the bed sheets.

Was that so hard, couldn't he just have said that from the start instead of stringing me along like I had a cha….wait what?

"What?" I Sasuke Uchiha shrieked it; really there is no point in denying it.

"You wanted me to say no? Well fuck you Uchiha I will never say No, if you wanted me to say it then you shouldn't have even ask….mmph"

I couldn't take his babbling anymore and my mind couldn't accept the fact that he said 'yes'. I forced my tongue in his mouth. My arousal had come back to its full rage and I just couldn't ignore it, my muddled mind turned him around to lay on his back and my fingers found his sensitive nubs. My lower body was thursting into him own with as much force as my sexually frustrated body could produce and before I could fall into the downward spiral of absolute bliss I heard the most beautiful sound in the world

"Sasuke!" My angel shouted out to the worlds. And I found my own end in his neck just below his ears

"Naruto" My own suspiciously husky voice whispered.

"I love you" I was surprised by the emotions in my voice

"I-I love you too" Narutos voice sounded so weak and in complete awe.

I adjusted our bodies so he was draped half on me with his head on my chest. This was the best day of my life. I knew that that was the absolute truth.

"This is the best day of my life Sa-" he bit his lip and I yanked it out with my teeth, why did he stop himself? I nibbled on that upper lip for some seconds and then said in his lips

"Say my name again"

I gave him the look that if he didn't say it then….then I won't be happy.

"Sa-sa" he took a deep breath and "Sasuke…"

I definitely knew what I had to say to that

"We are getting married tomorrow; I can't wait for you to be Uchiha Naruto any longer"

-Due to the laziness of the writer no particular details of wedding will be given except that Uchiha wore a crazy ass expensive suit, Naruto was in shorts and the wedding efficient was hired on internet. The ceremony was in an inexpensive, almost pub-ish type establishment that Itachi owned.

Only Itachi, his current lust-interest miss-we-don't-know-who, Kakashi, Gaara and Lee were invited into this small scale wedding.

Now on to the night of the wedding…

Sasuke could feel the tension in the air, the anticipation of what was to come. His husband having his long, tan legs exposed was not helping his case at all. He had to keep his hands restrained in the car till they reached inside the safety of his house after which Sasuke Pounced on his husband.

Naruto didn't even know what happened, one second he was walking towards his bedroom and next, he was yanked by his husband and pinned to the wall.

Now what the deal with him being pinned all the damn time.

He was about to mouth off but he saw the crazed look in his husbands eyes, they were tinted red. His body felt even more hot all of the sudden and the sweat at his neck started to make its way under his shirt, he could feel the cool path the droplets were taking. Intent on the hypersensitive sensations Naruto missed his now slack and freed arms. His focused was brought back when a pair of hands suddenly groped his rear. He gulped.

Sasuke gave an inhuman howl feeling the shorts in his way and forced them off his husband. The boxers gave way too, with the force applied. Now he could feel the tan, hot luscious globes of his husband's ass and his mouth salivated at the thought of taking a lusty bite of them. He groped them with force and Narutos breath got hitched.

He felt his ass cheeks being massaged and his entrance twitching. He knew that he couldn't take it anymore any longer.

"Sasuke, please…" Sasuke pulled on the flesh so now Naruto had his legs wrapped around his waist and ass just above his crotch.

He smirked at the flushed and soon-to-be-incoherent-mess that was his husband.

"Please what?" His own voice was thick.

"Please…" Naruto knew he was begging, pleading to be taken.

"What, Naruto? Say it" Sasuke commanded to Naruto, who had his head thrown back and eyes closed. They weren't even doing anything yet and still both felt like coming.

"Please Sasuke, I-uh-I need you inside me" Naruto breathed out.

Sasukes eyes turned red.

Next few hours were blurry at best. Naruto remembered being taken to their room and getting thrown on the bed. His limbs felt heavy and wobbly. Sasuke had ripped off his shirt while kissing him with ferocious need. At once all of his body was being touched, licked and prodded. His nipples were bitten and sucked upon. His thighs were spread to the maximum ability and he could feel Sasukes teeth nip on the tender flesh.

So many things were happening at once, Sasuke had his mouth on him, his fingers in him. Though he disctinctly remembered when those red eyes turned to stare in his own and his ass was raised higher. That eye contact said everything and he saw the craze in his husbands eyes increase tenfold.

His entrance was invaded by long hard fingers and his moans coursed around the house when a tongue invaded him so completely.

Hazy and hazy, he remembered coming and feeling like he was out of this world. He felt the burn of the first thurst and then the frenzied rhythm of being filled so completely, being used so freely and the accentuation by the hoarse whispers of 'I love you'.

He felt the thick long hard member twitch inside, the mushroom head prod his bundle of nerves and the burst of the hot essence of his husband. Naruto came again and he felt like he was coming for an eternity.

When he started giving into the blackness around his visions, he felt Sasuke push his own softened member back inside the now reddened opening and pull his husband into his chest.

Naruto gave away to his sleep with the mantra of 'angel' going into his ear by Sasuke, his boss, his crush, his brief-tormentor, lover and now his husband.

**I didn't want to go into the elaborate depths of the meaning behind the title so ending is okay I guess. **

**People I have already half written Must have been blind my love's next part of the previous chapter.**

**Favourite and Review.**

**Now on my reviewers and those who added it to their favourites, followed it:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU,**

This is the first and probably only time I'm doing this

**Taro-nyaa**

**Akirakun17**

**InuAngelBaby**

**skyglazingMaro**

**chocoluvr15**

**gabrielsangel23**

**crownymars**

**Kuruizaki-hime**

**Sleeping-Lion7**

**And the guests, You guys are awesome!**

I'm sorry if I have missed any name, thank you all of you in which ever form of support you showed.

TEHE


End file.
